Unbroken
by MonochromeFox
Summary: Homurabi is dead and Shirogane can be king again but Akira is worried about never seeing Shirogane again. Rated T for Language and later chapters.
1. Never See You Again?

Overjoyed. An understatement. No word in any language had been invented to describe Shirogane's feelings now. He had won. Homurabi was dead, he was king, back in power, resuming peace. He lay wounded and battered on the cave floor as the crimson - haired king faded away to many purple coloured discs of light.

"Akira - kun!" he excitedly yelped, standing up. "I was wrong. You _are_ resolved! I knew you could do it! I -" he was cut off by the sight of the beaten boy. A small puddle of crimson liquid was forming next to him.

Shirogane stumbled over as gracefully as he could to examine Akira. His leg, obviously broken, lay limply at an odd angle, his torso was ripped open and gushing blood, and the sticky red liquid came rushing out of his mouth whenever he coughed. The silver - haired shadow panicked he couldn't heal a wound this big by himself. Maybe...

He tapped his chin. Akira was much too special to Shirogane to lose him now. He would have to try. Using all the strength he had left in him, he began to heal his beloved partner.

~oOOOo~

Akira awoke. As he tried to sit up, a dull pain ran thought his entire body. When the haze cleared in his eyes, he saw Shirogane sleeping against a wall. His gaze fell to his leg. It was facing the correct direction, unbroken. 'I could have sworn I -' his thought broke off there. The teen whipped his head around to stare at the resting shadow.

"Shirogane..."

He sighed and picked up the shadow king. Holding him this close made a tingle run down his spine. Ignoring that, he turned and staggered out of the cave.

Once out of the cave, the teenage shin's arms gave out. He dropped Shirogane, who woke up as he hit the stone ground.

"Akira - kun?"

He stumbled over to a wall on the outside of the cave and plopped down. The black haired teen closed his eyes for a moment to breathe in the fresh air. His moment of peace didn't last long for soon after he closed his eyes, he felt some water dripping on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh great! Now I'm going to get all wet!" Akira complained. Shirogane chuckled.

"Akira. Honestly, I could die happy right now. Since Homurabi is dead, there's no need to fight anymore. You can go back to your normal life and I can go back to mine." Shirogane said, crawling to find a spot next to Akira.

Akira could tell Shirogane was all too happy about this but...

Wouldn't that mean Akira could never see the shadow king again?

.

.

.


	2. Goodbye Shirogane I'll miss you

Hey all my beautiful readers! I'm so happy you read my first chapter and the reveiws I got told me you liked it and wanted more! So here's another chapter for you! Enjoy! ^w^

- MonochromeFox

* * *

The next day went by fast. Shirogane's rethroning ceremony went by as a blur. Deep down, Akira was happy for him, but it still troubled him that the shodow, who had been with him for the past year, was leaving him. Alone.

He wished he could speak of the things he would miss most. The sound of his battle cry, how Shirogane whispered his name, and most of all (though Akira would _never_ say this outloud), the way the silver haired king whispered goodnight every night just before he slipped off.

On the outside, Akira looked quite the same. His bored apathetic expression unchanged. Although on the inside, his heart felt as though someone plunged their hand through his chest and continuosly ripped and tore his heart to shreds. "Too much." he thought. "Too much sorrow."

"Akira - kun?" Shirogane asked as he noticed Akira's slight mood change. He did'nt know why but the raven haired teen seemed... different. His flaming red eyes had somewhat dulled a bit, making the eyes look almost sad.

Akira whipped around his head. He hadn't expected the king to join Akira outside on this balcony.

A slight wind stirred Shirogane's now unbound hair. Not knowing what to do. Akira kneeled before the king.

"I am not wothy of your presence." the shadow's child whispered, not loud enough for Shirogane to hear. "But our bond shall remain unbroken."

Turning to leave he simply said, "I'll miss you." and disappeared into the shadows.

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'm being evil and only submiting one chapter a day. Come back tomorrow for another update! Until then, R&R please!!!!!

P.S: This is my first story so please be nice okay? Thanks!

- MonochromeFox


	3. Sadness and Death

HI!!! It's time for another update! Thanks to all who have read this fanfiction and reveiwed for me!

Okay quick thing... As I was reading over my first two chapters, I noticed I forgot something important. Ugh I hate that I have to do this but...

I DO NOT OWN MONOCHROME FACTOR!!!! NOT MY ANIME OR MANGA! BUT I HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO THIS FANFICTION 'CAUSE IT'S MINE MINE MINE!!!!

Got it? Okay...

Start the party!!!! (This one is for my friend Anneta) :D

* * *

"Oh Akira - Kun... why?" Shirogane asked himself as he, well, moaped around the palace. He had been asking him the same question for weeks now. He really wanted the raven - haired teen to stay with him in the castle.

Without Akira, he felt empty... and tears didn't fill him. His heart broke in two every second Akira was away from him. This pain and sorrow pulsed through him, never ceasing.

~oooOooo~

Akira ran in the darkness of the night, stumbling through the tears.

"Damn that Shirogane!" he screamed. Running into his room, he slammed the door and slumped to the ground, tears spilling onto the floor. " I don't wanna feel this! Why do I have to feel this sorrow? This guilt? I can't bear this pain in my chest!"

He clutched his chest as he crawled to the bed. Pulling up the covers, he waited for him to say it. It didn't come. Screaming in frustration, he tore a hole in the darkness and ran through.

The teen couldn't take it anymore. He had to see him, talk to him, run itno his arms, hear it's okay...

~ooOoo~

"Is our king alright?" a man whispered to the person sitting next to him. They both looked up to their king. The silver haired man was smiling but the smile didn't touch his eyes. With a wave, he dismissed the group. Everyone said their farewell to the king and left. When no one was left, he snapped. The tears streamed down his face and he fell to his knees.

"I can't live without you Akira - kun... Oh, how selfish I have been!" he whispered, his voice shaking.

"You don't have to." Someone said behind him. Shirogane turned to see a woman with knee- length brown hair. Her green eyes glowed with delight.

"For as you can see, Akira is dead."

* * *

No! Akira - Kun!!!!!!!!! You can't be dead!!!!!

Just for those who are wondering who the brown haired woman is, she's supposed to be me, as an OC.

Don't hurt me! R&R Please!!!!!!

~MonochromeFox =^^=


	4. Fight for Love

RHello all my readers!! Guess what? Update time!!! Don't kill me for what I did to Akira last time!

Enjoy everyone! (This is for my good friend Annet!!! Thanks for all your support with this fanfic)

* * *

Shirogane stared at the bloody mess before him.

"Akira..." he murmured. Reality slapped him hard. "AKIRA - KUN!!!!!" he turned to the woman.

"You bitch!!!! How could you? Why would you kill Akira?" he screamed at her.

"It breaks your heart doesn't it? Heh heh... I love seeing you hurting Shirogane." She purred while playing with a strand of her hair.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Shirogane demanded.

"How could I not know you? You and your little boyfriend here killed my father." She glared at Akira's corpse. " I had to avenge his death somehow. So I killed Akira. Now I'm here to do the same thing to you!"

Homurabi's daughter lunged at the silver haired king, her black lips glistening in the moonlight that shone through the window. Shirogane leaped out of the way and smashed her head hard against the stone floor.

"You don't know who you're up against." He growled into her ear. " Too bad you'll have to join your father in hell, where you belong!" He roared as he cracked her head to the side and threw her limp body at the wall, where it splattered and disappeared into purple disks of light.

Shirogane panted as he ran to Akira's side. pulling him up, he held him close.

"Oh Akira - kun..." he whispered stroking the side of his face. " I didn't get the chance to say farewell." He placed his head onto his chest and let the tears flow freely. " I can't even hear your voice one last time. How could I have let this happen?! Oh Akira... I'll never join you in heaven because I wasn't there to save you... It's all my fault you're dead!!" Shirogane's tears washed away some of the blood on Akira's face.

"Shiro... gane..." a small croaky voice came from the smaller body beneith him. " I.. It hurts... help m - me."

"Shh.. Akira.. I know. I'll get you to a hospital where you will be healed!" Shirogane tried to be calm but his excitement and panic took over. He nuzzled the charcoal haired teen's head an dashed to the closest hospital.

"Shirogane... I ... I..." Akira passed out.

* * *

Akira's not dead!!! Yay!!! But I am. DB Thanks for reading this chapter! R&R please! I think this may be two or three more chapters! See you then!!!

~MonochromeFox


	5. Moonlight Kiss

Okay... update time once again!

Before I begin, I'd like to thank Anett for all her support on Facebook! YOU ROCK!

Anett: I love the part in episode 24 where Shirogane and Akira are like

Akira - Shirogane, shinjite kudasai.

Shirogane - Hai, shinjite kudasai.

I love that part! ^^

Me: When I first watched it, (it was un subbed then) I thought it was:

Akira - Shirogane, do you love me?

Shirogane - Yes, I love you.

In the end, we both agreed that Akira asking if Shirogane trusted him was like a love confession. ^^

Okay! Let's get started then!!!!!!

* * *

Akira awoke dazed. He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling.

"_Did I die?"_ he thought. _"Am I in hell for not reaching him in time?"_ The younger shin wondered while trying to get up. the pain was too intense and shot through his body like engulfing flames.

"Akira - kun!" A familiar voice hushed in an excited tone. "Oh, I was so worried about you dying on me! I'm so glad you're awake now." Shirogane crooned as he took his hand.

The raven haired teen closed his eyes at the warmth of his gloved hand. The tender caress was like a sweet song to him. "Shirogane..."

"What is it Akira? Anything..." The silver haired king whispered in the moonlight streaming through the small window.

"Don't leave me please. My heart completly broke in two without you around." Akira croaked, wincing in pain.

"I promise Akira." He squeezed his hand slightly tighter and stroked the younger teen's cheek tenderly.

"Shirogane..." Akira murmured opening his eyes just a bit. "I tried to tell you earlier... I... I-"

"Shh... Akira. Rest. You need to heal."

"But Shirogane!" Akira protested opening his eyes wider and raising his voice a bit.

"Akira - kun, go back to sleep. I'll be right here, I promise." The shadow king hushed, stroking the bangs out of Akira's eyes.

"Shirogane! Listen! I love -"

He was cut off by Shirogane placing his index fingertip on his lips, brushing it across as if sealing his lips.

"Akira - kun..."

He pressed his lips gentley to Akira's. It was all the king wanted from the boy if he didn't want to see him again. The raven haired teen's lips moved with Shirogane's. Tears rolled off Shirogane's cheek and onto the tip of Akira's nose. The shadow wanted it to last forever. He couldn't bear to never see Akira again, yet, he pulled away slightly.

"Shirogane?..."

"Akira, I get it. You never want to see me again. It's alright. All I want in life is for you to be happy. Don't feel guilt because if you're happy, I'm hap-"

Akira lifted his head slightly to kiss Shirogane. He swiped his tounge slightly against the king's lower lip, which resulted in Shirogane pulling Akira closer to deepen the kiss. The younger of the two melted as their tounges swirled together. Both ouf their cheeks colored as they broke away for air.

"As I was trying to say..." Akira chuckled, breaking the silence. " Ai shiteru, Shirogane."

* * *

Ahh!!! Akira!!! Finally. For those who don't know Japanese well "Ai shireru" means "I love you". the best part is, "Ai shiteru" is only used if you are dead serious!!!! Ah!!!! I think there might be one more chapter! Okay until then Ja nae!!!!!!

~MonochromeFox 


	6. Sleep

Hello readers!!! Time for the conclusion of 'Unbroken'!!!!! Thanks to all those reviewers who urged me to write this. Very special thanks to my sister, Megan, who slapped me around to get this done and Anett, my friend on the other side of the globe, who helped me come up with ideas and made me write because I love seeing her reaction everytime I post a new chapter. =^_^=

Okay! Enough of my talk... let's conclude this thing!!!!

* * *

"Y- You love... me?" Shirogane stammered, blushing and pulling away. Could it be so?

"Shirogane...? D- Don't leave me!" The raven - haired teen begged the shadow king. Didn't he just get through telling him that he would stay by his side forever? He winced as he felt the hot tears starting to build up in the corners of his crimson - colored eyes. He couldn't even wipe them away without hurting himself.

"Akira?" the concerned shadow asked. "Why are you crying?" Wiping away the tears with his thumb, he kissed Akira's eyelids.

"I.. I'm not..." Akira whispered weakly. Crying had taken all the energy he had out of him.

"But you are... what's wrong dearest boy?" the sapphire - eyed king asked, for seeing Akira crying like this, made him want to pull him close and weep along with him.

"Just... just don't leave me Shirogane! I love you too much to be separated again!" Akira sobbed, feeling so helpless. He couldn't even reach up and touch Shirogane's cheek.

"I promise Akira - kun... I'll be right here. Rest now... okay?" Shirogane whispered tenderly.

"O.. okay..." Akira murmured, eyes growing heavy.

~ooO0Ooo~

A week later, Akira was well enough to be released from the hospital, yet he couldn't walk, so Shirogane carried him home bridal style.

"Akira - kun!" Shirogane said joyfully. "I'm so glad you're feeling better! I couldn't stand it if I lost you!" he whispered, nuzzling Akira. "Oh! Can I sign that cast of yours when we get home?" he asked, looking at the gauze wrapped around his arm.

"Fine..." Akira murmured. He was still kind of weak from his injuries, so he didn't really care what was happening, as long as Shirogane was near him as well as something he could lay upon.

"I love you Akira. Please don't get hurt so badly in the future okay?" he begged, kissing both of Akira's cheeks.

"Yes..."

--

A few minutes later, they reached Master's bar. The sign read 'In Preparation', so they walked right in, unknowing of what would lie within.

The sight almost made Shirogane drop Akira upon the floor, while Akira opened his eyes wide and couldn't look away.

"M- M- M- Master?!?!?!?!?" The teen and the shadow king stammered in unison, for what was in front of them was the unbelievable sight of Master making out with Kengo.

"Ah! A--A-A-A-AKIRA!!" Kengo stammered, turning very dark red, for his secret had been found out.

"You and Master are together?" Akira asked. "Oi! Kengo! What are you turning so red about?! It's not like you two have--" he paused as he saw Kengo's face turn a deeper shade of red. "Oh..." Akira mumbled, embarrassed.

--

After that awkward moment, Shirogane excused himself and Akira and left.

"That was... interesting.... ne Akira - kun?" Shirogane mumbled.

"Yeah..."

--

No other words were said until Shirogane finally got Akira back into his own bed.

"You should sleep now Akira." the silver- haired man whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of the teen's face.

"Will you..." the weakened teen started.

"Akira! Are you asking me to sleep with you? Naughty boy..." Shirogane chuckled.

"I- It's not like that!!!!! I just want you to..." he paused, looking for the right words.

"You want me to stay in the bed with you and keep you warm?" The man asked tenderly. He leaned over to brush his lips against Akira's.

"Yes..."

"Well then." Shirogane grinned, lifting up the covers. "Goodnight Akira love!"

"Goodnight Shirogane... I love you!" Akira whispered, kissing the king softly on the lips.

And that was their bond. It remained unbroken.

* * *

And that was the end! I hope you liked the fanfic! Thanks to all of you who have read this ( and harassed me to finish it ). Well... I'm sure I surprised some of you with the Master X Kengo couple! There might be a fanfic between the two from me later...

Well see you in my next fanfic!

~MonochromeFox


End file.
